


Get the girl

by SilentRain91



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I had to write this, Lena hears Cadmus has supergirl, Lillian tells Lena about Cadmus, SuperCorp, ficlet that picks up right after Cadmus has supergirl, she has a plan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: Lena hears Cadmus has supergirl and she wants to save her. AKAWhat should have happened when Cadmus had supergirl.





	

“Hello, mother,” Lena says indifferently as her mother shows up in her office yet again. “To what do I owe the… pleasure of your visit?” she asks calmly, not having forgotten how the last time her mother visited her time with supergirl was rudely interrupted.

“I have good news, my dear daughter,” Lillian replies with a forced smile. “Cadmus is a success.”

Lena sighs and tiredly rubs her temples, recalling how her mother mentioned Cadmus the last time she saw her and she made it clear she does not support it. “And that is good news?” she asks disbelievingly. All she sees is that her mother is as deranged as Lex and fails to see that. The way her mother’s smile widens gives her chills. “What have you done?”

“I have supergirl,” Lillian announces proudly. “The girl of steel shall bleed.”

“How could you?” Lena asks, disappointed. “Supergirl helps people.” She can’t fathom why her mother hates supergirl so much, when supergirl hasn’t wronged her mother in any way.

“Her kind is like rodents, nothing but a sickening plague,” Lillian retorts. “You know what superman has done to sweet innocent Lex and supergirl is no different.”

“Lex was insane,” Lena says sharply, barely managing her temper. “Supergirl has more kindness in her pinkie than you and Lex have combined.” She knows her words are harsh, but she means them with every fiber in her being. Supergirl is the kindest soul she has ever met, pure and honest, and so beautiful in and out.

“Lena!” Lillian says with a reprimanding tone. “How can you say those awful things about your own family?” she asks angrily.

“I didn’t pick my family, mother,” Lena says icely. “Supergirl is my friend.” She had no choice in the matter as to who her family is, but she can choose who her friends are.

“You disappoint me,” Lillian says as she turns around. “I can see it was a mistake of me to come here.”

Lena clenches her fists while she watches her mother walking out and the second she’s gone, she calls her assistant in. “Cancel my meetings,” she says calmly, even though there’s a storm raging inside of her. “I have important business to attend to.”

“Yes, Miss Luthor.”

Lena picks up her phone, nearly dialing the wrong number in her hurry. “I need your help, right now,” she says with a panicky tone. “Cadmus has supergirl.” She hangs up, not waiting for a response.

Ten minutes into suiting up, Alex bursts into Lena’s office. “Where is Cadmus?” she demands.

“I knew you would show up,” Lena says relieved. “Follow me, I have a plan.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure we can trust her?” Hank whispers. “This could be a trap.”

“I’m not sure,” Alex replies earnestly. “What I do know is that Cadmus might have Kara and I don’t want her to be harmed. They have my father and even if it’s a trap, at least we will have their location.”

“Try to stay out of sight,” Lena says to the small team that has gathered. She hopes the FBI will do their job right, so she’s putting her faith in them.

Alex doesn’t see any reason not to trust Lena, who appears to be in the right side.

Lena takes a deep breath and enters, replaying her plan in her mind over and over again. “Mother,” she says with a sickly sweet tone while approaching Lillian. “I have been doing a lot of thinking and you were right.”

“Lena,” Lillian says, clearly surprised to see her daughter here.

“Cadmus will save humanity,” Lena says with a strong tone.

“Perhaps I can be proud of you after all,” Lillian says, pleased.

“It is genius how you managed to capture supergirl,” Lena says with an impressed tone. “How did you capture her?”

“Everyone has a weakness, Lena,” Lillian responds at ease while walking towards the cages with her daughter. “I lured her here.”

“Clever,” Lena says while following her mother.

Lillian signals at two of her men to open supergirl’s cage. She punches supergirl, causing her to bleed.

“I am impressed,” Lena says, hiding the hitch in her breath as she sees supergirl bleed.

Kara looks up and seeing Lena here at Cadmus hurts and confuses her. She believed their friendship was solid and that Lena would be better than this. “How could you,” she says with a broken voice. “You were my friend.”

“This is interesting,” Lillian says amusedly. “Now supergirl is bleeding on the inside too.” She grabs a knife and walks up to supergirl.

“Wait,” Lena says, halting her mother who raises an eyebrow at her in question. “Allow me, mother,” she continues, holding out her hand.

Lillian hands her knife over to Lena, pleased to see that her daughter has finally opened her eyes and is seeing reason.

Lena slides the non-sharp side of the blade across supergirl’s cheek. Her free hand reaches into the top piece of her blouse and in a split second, she pulls out a second knife from between her breasts and throws both knives at the two men who were holding supergirl, who hadn’t seen it coming, hitting them right in their chest. She hears her mother gasp and turns around, kicking her foot hardly against her mother’s upper right leg, sending her stumbling to the ground.

Kara is on her knees, weakened by having her powers drained from her. She can hardly register everything that’s happening, since it’s all happening so fast. In a flash she sees Alex and other DEO agents fighting against Lillian’s people, and then Lena is scooping her up into her arms.

“I got you,” Lena whispers while tucking a lock of supergirl’s hair behind her ear.

Kara tries to talk, but her tears beat her to it, recalling the awful things she said while this entire time Lena had been on her side. “I’m sorry,” is all she can choke out.

“It’s okay,” Lena replies as she lifts supergirl up higher into her arms. “You’re safe now, Kara,” she whispers softly.

“You know?” Kara asks shocked and quietly.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you ever again,” Lena vows, wanting to do her best to protect Kara.

Kara slides her right hand behind Lena’s neck and softly pulls her head down, meeting her soft plump lips with her own.

Lena melts into their kiss, momentarily forgetting where they are.

“Uhum,” Alex interrupts, clearing her throat. “I assume you’ll bring her home,” she says to Lena. “We’ll talk about this later,” she says to Kara.

Kara smiles admiringly at Lena as she is being carried away. It makes her feel special to have someone taking care of her like this and carrying her. It’s cute that Lena wants to protect her while she is supergirl, but sometimes she needs protection too.

“It must be true what they say,” Lena says quietly to Kara while carrying her as if she weighs nothing.

Kara slings her arms around Lena’s neck, nuzzling against her chest. “What is?” she asks curiously, since there’s so much that people say.

There’s a mischievous twinkle in Lena’s eyes. “The hero always gets the girl,” she whispers before kissing Kara again.

 


End file.
